If there's one notorious truth about weather prediction, it's that, as scientific of a process as it appears to be, weather forecasts are still seemingly “random” in their accuracy. Partially, this can be attributed to the myriad of unknown and/or unknowable factors that affect local weather, but partially this can be attributed to a lack of suitable data samples.